The Doctor and Me
by setter28
Summary: I watched a bunch of Doctor Who, became obsessed, and wrote this whole big long story about his new companion I made up... I know, kind of sort of wierd. And btw, I don't write in paragraphs, so if you can't read without paragraphs, I would skip this story.
1. John Smith, My Guardian

The most exciting thing that ever happened to me was meeting him. Before that, painting my nails on the back porch, eating pizza, and staying up late on a school night was exciting. Now, that's nothing. Compared to what I have experienced. I was walking the streets near my bus stop one morning, when I heard the strangest sound. It sounded like grinding. But it was also rather soothing and I wanted to hear more. I walked towards the noise. Then I saw it. A big blue box. Not like the kind of box you get your birthday present in, but like a telephone booth. It had a sign on the front. Something about free for the use of the public. Then I looked up. Written in all caps was POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. I heard a clatter. I knocked on the door. I heard another clatter. Then the door creaked open. A very beat up, rather good looking man stepped out. I cleared my throat. He jerked his head in my direction. Then he smiled. "Oh, 'ello," he said in a British accent that caught me off guard. "Might I ask, what year is it?" I laughed. "Where have you been living? In your telephone booth? Have you gone a little heavy on the punch? Have you partied too hard? You look like it," I commented, giving him the up and down. He straightened his bow tie and cleared his throat. "I have not partied too hard and I have not gone heavy on the punch and I do not live in this box. But really what year is it?" he said. He sounded almost done with me. "2012. October 27th, 2012," I said, lowering my head. "Ah! I love 2012 and I love October 27th. You want to know why?" he said, lowering to my height level. I nodded slightly. "Because, today is the day before..." he trailed off and looked straight into my eyes. I looked straight back at him. "Your eyes..." he said, cocking his head. "What about 'em?" I asked defiantly. His mouth gaped and he squinted. I stared at him head on. "Why so sad? Why do you anger so easily? How is life?" he asked. I took a step back. Then I turned and ran. I ran as fast as I could. Far far away. All the way back to the orphanage. I ran in the door, slammed it, and stopped for breath. Then I kept running all the way up to my room. I looked out the window. How did he know? How did he know I was sad? I wasn't acting sad. Was I? I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Figuring it was someone coming to check on me, I opened it. The mistress was standing there. Trying to look sad, she said, "Someone is here to adopt you." Once I shut the door, I heard a whoop of glee. I was offended. I was excited. Then my excitement turned to worry. What if... no that wasn't possible. He couldn't know where I was. Not likely. I packed my very few belongings and headed downstairs. I opened the door to the mistress's office and she stood there, trying not to smile. Then she took a step to the left. And behind her stood the man from the box. Grinning ear to ear. I dropped my suitcase in surprise. On my foot. I jumped and hopped on my good foot, holding my bad foot. Then, he walked over and looked at me in concern. I dropped my foot, picked up my suitcase, and became serious again. He wagged his head and smiled. Like I was playing some sort of joke. Which I wasn't. He went over to talk with the mistress and signed a few things, then turned back to me. And smiled yet again. He kept smiling at me like I was a car he was about to purchase. And that bothered me. "'Ello, I am John Smith, and I am going to be your guardian from now on," he said, still smiling, as if he was permanently stuck like that. What kind of name was John Smith? A common one, that was for sure. A suspicious one. "Isn't that cool, Charlotte? Your new guardian is British! How exciting! Well, off you go. Bye you two. Have fun!" she said sarcastically. She was a terrible liar. But I was glad to be leaving the sadness. I walked out of the orphanage and then looked up at John Smith. "Your name isn't really John Smith, is it?" I asked. "No, no it's not. It's the Doctor. But I will be your guardian. For as long as you live. And you are safe. Always. Got that?" he asked pointing a finger at me. I nodded. "Are we going to end up living in that box? Don't you think a growing girl needs a bit more space than that?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye. Then I remembered and turned away. "It's bigger on the inside," he commented. "And you don't have to look away. I'm done looking at your eyes. I'm just going to do one more thing," he said as he pulled out a silver stick thing with a green bulb on the end. I looked over at him just in time for him to press the button on the stick. The bulb lit up and it made a really annoying buzzing sound like and alarm clock except consistent. I widened my eyes. "Please, do me a favor and don't blink. I am just scanning, nothing is going to happen," he said, as if he scanned little girls' eyes all the time. I kept staring at the bulb with wide eyes. He let go of the button and held the side of the stick up to his face so he could see a little measure thing. "WHOAHOHOHO! You...wow...your eyes!" he exclaimed, starting to laugh. "What!? What about my eyes?" I asked, standing on my tiptoes to try to get a look at the bubble measure. The bubble was at the very top. "What does that mean? When the bubble is at the top?" I asked trying to get a good look at his face. He just sat there looking at the bubble. Every once in a while he would mumble something science-y. Then he looked at me and grinned a goofy grin that wrinkled his entire face. "Your eyes are just...wow... amazing...wow...wow..." he said, mumbling on, stopping every once in a while to look at me, as if I held the key. Of course, I did. They were my eyes. "YOUR EYES!" he exclaimed, smacking himself in the forehead. "To the TARDIS!" he said, pointing in the direction of where the box was. Then he started running. I looked after him, confused. Then he circled back, picked up my suitcase and started running again. But he didn't run like I did. I ran with strides. He ran with high knees, still pointing, looking like a doofus. But still going faster than me. We eventually came to his box. He put my suitcase down and pulled a key out of the inner pocket of his jacket. He slid the key into the lock and pushed open the door. I picked up my suitcase and walked in. Outside, it was a small box that looked like it could fit one person comfortably. Inside, it was like a mansion. There was a small staircase leading to what looked like a control panel. There where columns, bent columns, winding up to the ceiling. The whole room looked like it was decorated for some special occasion. It had streamers everywhere and there was a big banner strung between two pillars that said, "WELCOME HOME, CHARLOTTE!" I covered my mouth. I felt tears spring at the back of my eyes. No one had ever done anything like this for me before. He stood in front of the banner and held up his arms. "So, what do you think?" he said, grinning more than ever. I nodded, hand still over my mouth. His expression changed to concern and he walked over to me. He rubbed my shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong? Too much? Do you want me to take it down?" he asked, rubbing my shoulder a bit more firmly. I shook my head. "I...I love it. It's just that nothing like this has ever been done for me before, thank you," I said. I thought it might be a little muffled because my hand was still on my mouth, but he was smiling again, so I let go of my worry. Something I had never done before. I let my hand drop and used it to pick up my suitcase. I walked up the small staircase and put my suitcase in a chair rooted to the ground. I looked around. At the back of the room there were a few hallways leading into other rooms. I was having trouble comprehending how one tiny phone booth could hold all of this. The Doctor spoke up. "Back there, in those hallways, is the library, pool, closet, bathroom, kitchen, oh, and your bedroom. Go ahead, take a look around," he said, pushing me off gently. "I'll go ahead and take your suitcase to your room." I walked down a hallway that seemed to go on forever. I turned and I was in a spa. He forgot to mention that. I exited and turned into the room he just exited. In the room was zebra heaven. Everything but the walls were zebra print. There were zebra models and paintings. It was perfect. Everything was just how I would have decorated it myself. And that was what got me. How did the Doctor know exactly what I would have wanted, and my name to put on the banner? This man kept getting more and more suspicious. I walked back out to the 'control room'. "So... where do you sleep?" I asked as I sidled up to him. He was typing something into a computer looking thing. He looked completely zoned out. "I don't really sleep very often, so on that chair over there," he said, jerking his head in the direction of the chair my suitcase had been sitting in before. He continued typing. "Whatcha typing?" I asked, standing on my toes to get a better look. A bunch of coordinates. "I am typing in our destination..." he said under his breath. "Destination?" I asked. "Yes, destination. We are going to... go on an adventure," he said, grinning at me. Back to normal. This man was mad. Absolutely mad. And I was loving it. He hit the ENTER key and ran off to pull a couple of switches and push a couple buttons. A large, clear tube with bubble things inside was at the center of the circle he was going around to get to all the switches and buttons. Then the bubbles started moving up and down. The grinding noise started again. Then the box shook. I tumbled and fell into the chair. I managed to hit my head on something. "What was that, an earthquake?" I said, rubbing my head. "Why don't you step outside and see?" he said, grinning. As usual. I went down the staircase and opened the creaky blue door. Outside, it was no longer 2012 wooded Georgia. I didn't know where I was, but in front of me was the Statue of Liberty, still in progress. I gasped. "Is this some kind of joke?" I asked him. He stepped out of the TARDIS behind me. Then he took a deep breath through his nose. Then he sighed. "Smell that 1886 air," he said. He closed his eyes and smiled, letting the wind blow through his hair. He seemed to be perfectly happy. Then why did he adopt me? Why did he need me? Why did he want me? No one else did. So why did he?


	2. Lady Liberty

I could not stop looking around. Everywhere, builders were shouting and people were staring in awe at Lady Liberty. So was I. I was also still grasping the concept of how one minute I was in 2012 Georgia and then I was in 1886 Liberty Island. He stepped in front of me and then turned to face me. He pulled on his jacket. "Now, we must remember not to change or interfere with history. It is a privilege for you to be here so take it seriously," he finished, letting go of his jacket. I nodded. Then we headed off in the direction of the statue. All around me, people were dressed really old-timey. But, being 1886 and all, I understood completely. Then I realized I was wearing skinny jeans, fur boots, and a hoodie. "Um, Doctor?" I asked, tugging on his jacket sleeve like a six-year-old. "What about my getup? Will it throw off time or something? People in 1886 don't wear hoodies," I pointed out. He gave me the up and down. Then he looked like he was thinking. "Well, I think it will do. For now," he said, still looking thoughtful. "Well, what if someone asks why I'm dressed like this?" I said gesturing to my body. Then again he was dressed like someone from Scotland Yard. I dropped the subject. We continued walking until we were in front of the statue. I looked up. I had to almost bend over backwards to see the top. People walking around me kept looking at my clothes. I ignored them and followed the Doctor inside the construction site. Then people really started looking at me funny. He walked in as if it were his own home he was walking into. I walked in his wake like a duckling following it's mother. He turned right and found a builder. The builder looked startled and tried to say something. He seemed at a loss for words. Then he started looking around as if someone was going to help him. The Doctor just smiled at him. "Hello, I'm the Doctor and I just need to ask you a few questions," he said. The man just stared at him with his mouth open. I popped my head out from behind him and grinned at the man. His mouth dropped even more. "You...you...how did you get in here?" he asked. I didn't really remember that part. I just remember looking up at the statue an when I looked back down, the Doctor was putting something black back in his pocket. Then the man had pulled back the tarp thing and let us through. I let out a small giggle. Both men turned to look at me. I stopped smiling and put an innocent look on my face. "What is so funny?" the Doctor asked. "Well, he wants to know how we got in and we got in so easily," I pointed out. The Doctor giggled too. Then he continued his conversation with the builder. "Why did you bring a child in here? She could get seriously hurt," the man said. "Well, I think I am perfectly capable of watching over her and she is perfectly capable of staying out of trouble, therefore making her perfectly safe," the Doctor finished with a small nod. I nodded enthusiastically behind him. The builder looked at me disapprovingly. The Doctor gave the builder the same look. I wanted to giggle but I knew I probably shouldn't have. "Well, now it's my turn to ask you some questions," the Doctor said. The builder stopped him. "May I see your credentials?" the builder said, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, yes, of course," the Doctor said, pulling out the black thing again. He opened it and showed the man the inside. Then he showed me and grinned. I gave him a confused look. It was blank. I whispered that in his ear. Then he grinned even more. Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I know it's blank, it's Psychic Paper," he said. "Whatever I want it to say, it does," he said, straightening up. I smiled. Just like him. Tricking someone to find out some info. We turned back to the builder. I figured we looked related, both dark-haired, rather tall, and grinning ear to ear. The construction worker looked really confused. He was probably wondering why we were whispering and smiling. "What is so mysterious about this structure?" the Doctor asked in the know-it-all way he asked me how my life was. The builder looked flabbergasted. "How...how did you..." the builder stuttered. This guy had a real problem with speech. "How did I know that? I have mad skizlles. A word that I have never used and never plan on using again. Interesting word, skizlles," he said stroking his chin. I giggled again. He smiled at me. Then he looked back to the surprised builder. "So, out with it," the Doctor prodded. The builder widened his eyes. "Are you sure you want to know?" the man asked. The Doctor nodded. "Will the child be able to bear it?" the man said, widening his eyes more than I thought possible. Both of us nodded. "Well," he started. "There are men disappearing all the time, strange messages on the telegram, and statues of Weeping Angels everywhere."


	3. Using My Eyes

The Doctor gasped slightly and then laughed. I looked at him confusedly. "What is so bad about statues?" I asked the builder. He looked at me, bewildered. "Well, they came out of no where and they are gone once you turn around. I don't know. All of us may be overworked and just hallucinating. But then there s the missing men. They disappear, then we get telegrams from them nonstop. And they always say something like, 'The angels are mocking you,' or 'The angels are laughing. And growing stronger,' but none of us can figure out what it means," the builder said, using his hands for a lot of his words. The Doctor was over in the corner laughing his head off. "Doctor? Are you alright?" I asked him. He looked at me with a sad expression on his face. One I had never seen before. He shook his head. "No, no, I am not alright," he almost snapped. Then he looked like he was about to cry. I walked over to comfort him. "What's the matter then?" I asked. "The Weeping Angels," he said with a far away look in his eye. I rubbed his arm, not tall enough to reach his shoulder quite yet. I felt bad for him. He seemed really, genuinely afraid of the angels. He put his face in his hands and sat on a box. I sat next to him and continued rubbing his arm. "It's gonna be okay," I said, or rather, whispered under my breath. To him, but I don't think he heard me. "We have to start defending ourselves now," he said through his hands. "Do what?" I asked, because his hands had muffled what he had said. "We need to come up with a battle strategy, now." He got up and started pacing, mumbling science-y stuff under his breath like he did with my eyes. I leaned over and whispered in the builders ear. "This is the exact same thing he did after he looked at my eyes," I said. The Doctor lifted his finger like you do when you get that a-ha moment. Then he pointed at me and walked over, smiling. "That's PERFECT!" he screamed. "We'll use your EYES!" I gave him a puzzled look. Then he pulled out his bulb stick. I looked at the bubble. It wasn't there. Then he scanned my eyes again. The bubble appeared at the top. He grinned and looked at me with affection. Like a father-daughter affection. Not a girlfriend-boyfriend affection. That would be gross. "Don't you see?" he asked me. I guessed it was a rhetorical question. He didn't actually want me to answer. "Your eyes are the perfect weapon!" he shouted in glee. I just gave him a what the heck look. Then he whooped. And pumped the air with his fist. I pinched my nose bridge like teachers do when they need to calm down. Except I was just embarrassed. He looked at me and the builder as if we should be rejoicing with him. And then became very serious. "Okay, so we let them think they can take us, like, um, you know, turning out the lights," he said thoughtfully. The builder and I looked more confused than ever. The Doctor looked back at us like we were retarded school children. "Do what? You want us to fight statues? With my eyes?" I asked, moving my had along with my words. He nodded enthusiastically. "Well, duh. Took you long enough," he said, smacking his lips. Probably just some weird habit. "Then, we, um, oh, never mind I did that before, nope, that's not going to work, um..." he said, more to himself than anyone else. This man was absolutely positively for sure one hundred percent nuts. And I think he rubbed of on me. Because then, at that moment, I started thinking like a Doctor. I started to think of battle plans and how to kill a statue and how to use my eyes. Which was probably the craziest thing I have ever done. The Doctor and I kept throwing back and forth ideas. Murderous ideas. I suggested moving the statues to a ledge at the top of the structure and pushing them off, one by one, shattering them to bits. The Doctor said that would put the civilians in danger. Then he suggested we use my eyes directly. I said that would put me in danger. He disagreed. We fought and fought and fought until I was out of breath. He kept counteracting my ideas with something science or how that would endanger the citizens. I kept counteracting his with the bazillion reasons I could get seriously injured and or killed. Then we would both sigh and start from the top. "How would that not be completely and totally CRAZY!" I yelled as more an exclamation than a question. Then he yelled back "Because YOUR EYES HAVE AMAZING POWER BEYOND YOUR COMPREHENSION AND IF WE DON'T USE THEM AGAINST THE ANGELS THIS WHOLE CITY WILL DIE OUT!" He breathed hard. I looked at him in amazement. "Die?" "Yes, die. Completely," he said with grief. I gathered that he had wiped out cities before. Accidentally, of course. I hoped. He seemed a little less smiley Doctor after that. When the builder left to continue his job, the Doctor and I sat in silence. "What kind of alien are you?" I asked him. "Time Lord," he said, head drooping. He looked sad to be a Time Lord. "How did you figure that out?" He lifted his head a little. I thought for a second. "Well, you've got an old box that is bigger on the inside, you took me to watch the Statue of Liberty be built, and you knew my name and I haven't even told you yet," I said in an obvious manner. "Then what is your name Charlotte?" he asked. It sounded funny to my ears. "Charley," I said. "What planet do you come from?" He looked at me sadly. "Galafrey," he said, drooping his head again. "Is it pretty there?" I asked. "Yes, yes it was lovely," he said, as if he wanted to end the conversation. Was? I thought about this for the rest of the time we were silent. "We have to use your eyes," he mumbled. I sighed and nodded. I understood now. I would save New York and even America if I just used my eyes. We headed of to 'train' as the Doctor called it. Apparently I didn't know how to use my eyes properly. He gathered some rocks from outside and had me stare at them. Nothing happened. "Now," he started. "Look them like they just threw a pencil at you." I did. Nothing happened. "Now, look at them with hate, a hate like they just killed your mother," he said, sounding like he was running out of hope. I did. And the rock exploded. The Doctor clapped and cheered. I smiled and bowed. I had just exploded a rock with my eyes. He put another rock in front of me and I blew it up. I blew up multiple boulders. I was so proud of myself, I was speechless. The Doctor would not stop congratulating me. "Now, I think your ready for the real thing." I stopped for a moment. The words real thing worried me. I didn't know if I was ready for the real thing. Deadly statues that I had to stare at until they exploded. "Oh, and one more thing," the Doctor said as he turned around to face me. I cringed. He continued talking anyway. "You can't blame them for killing the same thing. So if one killed your mother, no others can kill your mother or it won't work. So you might want to make a list of living things important to you now," he said, turning back around to enter the statue again. I followed. We went to where we had met the builder and continued walking down the corridors. I was listing the whole journey. Mom, Dad, sister, big brother, little brother, dog, cat, goldfish, girl in the room next to me, aunt, uncle, grandma, grandpa, cousins, fifth-cousin's dog... I couldn't think of any more. I almost bumped into the Doctor when he stopped dead in front of me. I looked over his shoulder. In front of us was a statue of an angel covering it's eyes, almost like it was crying. I looked from the Doctor to the statue and back again. The Doctor had a grim expression on his face. "We are both going to blink really fast at the same time. Ready? One, two, three, blink." I blinked and looked to where the statue had been. Now it was up in my face with it's hands looking like they were going to grab me any second. It had it's mouth open. And full of razor-sharp teeth. The Doctor gestured toward it as if to tell me to blow it up. I nodded. I looked at the teeth. I felt fear make the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I looked back at the Doctor and shrugged. He whispered in my ear, "Look at the eyes." I looked at the eyes. I saw quick, flashing images of angels in caves and people turning to stone and some random red head with some guy with a pointy nose. I saw stone eyes that had never seen fear. Then I collapsed in a faint.


	4. Sweetie

I awoke to the Doctor furiously shaking my shoulder. A large tear rolled down his damp left cheek. I blinked. He looked at me with surprise, smiled a relieved smile, then sat me up and hugged me. Hugged me until I thought my ribcage was going to cave in. I patted his back and then pushed him away. He looked like I had just come back from the dead and he hadn't seen me in forever. I thought for a second. "How long was I out?" I asked, moving around to wake up my body. He wiped the tear from his face. "Two hours," he said, laughing. But not happy laughing. Scared laughing. I had known this man only a few hours and he was already attached to me. He must be a very compassionate guy. I took his hand and he pulled me into a standing position. I ran my fingers through my hair to get it out of my face and shook out. The Doctor laughed. I laughed too. It eased the tension. We sat there in silence for a minute. I pulled a rubber band off my wrist and pulled my hair into a high pony. It fit my cheerleader appearance. Like the stereo-type cheerleader, I had a smooth, pimple-free face and pretty features. I was very fashion-forward, at least in 2012. I was tall and my brunette hair formed ringlets on a good day. It was long, down to the middle of my back. My attitude was the only thing that made me not cheerleader. Instead of being all peppy and sunshine, I kept to myself for the most part and didn't have many friends. The few guys that liked me stopped liking me as soon as they saw my ranking on the social pyramid. A cheerleader would have been at the top. I was at the bottom. That usually turned people off. It seemed that was why the Doctor chose me. I would be missed the least. The Doctor had started rocking on his heels. I piped up. "Shouldn't we go... find more?" I asked, pointing a finger to my right. The Doctor nodded. He walked like some of the nerds at my school mixed with the assistant principal. Straight-legged and backed. It bothered me. But I followed anyway. We went down another corridor. Then I remembered. I stopped and called the Doctor's name. "I forgot. I saw something before I passed out. Do you think you could tell me what it was?" I asked. He turned slowly to face me in utter disbelief. "Most likely so," he said hesitantly. I told him what I had seen. He looked like he was going to faint himself. "Amy and Rory," he said under his breath. "Who?" I asked. He just smiled and continued walking. Then I jogged to walk beside him. "Did the angel explode?" I asked. He nodded. "But what I don't understand is why you didn't faint blowing up the boulders but you did blowing up the angel. If anything, it should have been the other way around. The boulders are more rock. And you blew them up easily. But you fainted with the angel," he said, scratching his head as he said it. I wondered why something nerdy was always going through his head. Something that needed to be explained. That must have been why he thought about me so much. "Well, maybe I just got really scared and fainted under the pressure," I stated quickly because I had something else to say. "BTW, I didn't blame it for killing any thing," I said. I could tell that I was being a little too teenager and needed to clear things up a bit. "By the way," I said nonchalantly. "Oh," he said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He seemed to think that I was more alien as a teenager than he was as a Time Lord. Which was perfectly understandable at the moment. "Wait, you didn't say it killed anything? Then it shouldn't have worked. Odd," he said. Things seemed to be getting pretty odd all of a sudden. We ran into the builder again. "Oh, hello again. How was your excursion? Did you kill any Angels?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically. "Well, Charley over here decided to finally use her eyes and she blew up an Angel. And then passed out," the Doctor added. The builder looked at me with concern. I gave him a thumbs up. He returned a confused look. Then I realized thumbs up probably weren't in until later. "I'm fine," I commented. Then I gave the Doctor a shut-up and let's go kind of look. He understood. We waved goodbye to the builder and headed down another corridor. Then we practically ran face first into another Angel. I quickly backed up and stared it in the eye. "You killed my mom," I muttered under my breath. The Angel put an agonized look on it's face after I blinked and then blew to bits. I cheered. I did a happy dance that got me a few strange looks from the Doctor, but I really didn't care at this point. I twirled and finished with a jump. Then the floor beneath me gave way and I started plummeting. I landed on my knees three stories lower than the floor the Doctor was on. Pain shot up my legs and into my ribcage. I grabbed my ribs and winced in agony. I rolled on the floor even though I felt like I couldn't move. The Doctor looked down the giant hole I had made. He had a look of concern on is face. His mouth started moving, but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. His face disappeared and then reappeared a few minutes later directly above me. He looked almost as worried as he did when I woke up from my little incident with the Angel. He scooped me up and ran down a hallway. He found a few construction workers and started yelling orders I still couldn't hear. The builders looked confused, then concerned, then determined. Then they all nodded and ran off to do whatever the Doctor told them. My eyelids were getting very heavy. I didn't feel sleepy, but my eyes kept trying to close. I managed to force them open a few times, but they won, and my eyes shut as I fell into a painful slumber. The I dreamed. We were back in the blue box. The Doctor was there, flicking switches, but this time, there was a woman with very curly hair. She was rocking back and forth on her heels and seemed to be flirting with the Doctor. He looked over his shoulder, murmured a few words, and turned back to his flicking switches. The only problem was that I still couldn't hear. Although there was one word that I could read. One the woman said quite an awful lot. Sweetie.


End file.
